


Her name is Nomi

by Ambivalency



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bug, Gen, Nomi’s deadname being used, slight onesided Bug/Nomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalency/pseuds/Ambivalency
Summary: Nomi and Bug go way back.





	Her name is Nomi

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a clip from season one where Bug is like “you’re so hot” and I thought to myself “maybe he’s always thought she was”. (First lines of dialogue is lifted from that clip btw)

She doesn’t understand how he could have forgotten, but they laugh about it later.

”I would totally do you!” He exclaims, “But like, not in a degrading way, like that sounded,” Bug looks sheepish, “Total compliment!”

“Thank you.” She says, hoping to make him stop.

“Her name is Nomi,” Amanita interjects.

“Okay,” he concedes and things proceed smoothly from there.

Nomi had been nervous seeing him after so long, but Bug has always been a good friend.

*  
It’s the second time they’ve met face to face, in spite of that, bug is probably her best friend. She’s staying at his apartment for the weekend and they play video games and eat their weight in junk food.

”I really like you Mike,” Bug says out of the blue, while they’re watching some sitcom on TV.

“Thanks,” she hesitates, “You’re a great friend.” He seems to hear what she’s not saying.

“But just friend?” He tilts his head to the side.

She nods “I’m not..” What? Gay? Except she’s pretty sure she is. “I’m not attracted to men”, she finishes apologetically.

“Okay, I thought I was picking up on something, but maybe my gaydar is broken,” he jokes.

This is it, the perfect moment to come out. Make it light, joke about ‘transdars’, or anything. Instead she just says “So you’re gay?”

Bug shrugs, “Nah, I’m bi.”

She nods, “Okay, cool.”

He looks pleased and they leave it at that. They share another beer together before going to sleep.

She comes out to him a few years later, and he takes it in stride.


End file.
